


The Flower of Desire

by ateezfanfic



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriend material, F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezfanfic/pseuds/ateezfanfic
Summary: You sat behind the cutest and most talented boy in school, Choi Jongho. He was also the smartest, and the most stunning boy you've ever seen. One day in literature class, you were asked to analyze a reading, but because you were distracted by Jongho, you embarrassed yourself in class. Jongho was sweet enough to help you out and was able to answer the question successfully. Later that day, your ex-boyfriend Antony, came up to you and started to harass you. Jongho notices and comes to save the day!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. The Flower of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jongho with all my heart-- so I made a small fic for him... I hope you like it.

You have been sitting behind the boy with an angelic voice for months now. You have no idea how to even start talking to him. You run a hand through your hair, and you stare at the back of his neck. His name is Jongho, he is the star of all the school plays, loves sports, _and has never noticed you._ You frown as you look down at your notebook. You've been doodling during lecture when the teacher asks you to answer a question.

"Y/N, will you please tell me your interpretation of the poem?" your English teacher asks. You look up and froze. The entire class was staring at you, Jongho slowly turns around and looks at you curiously. You start to blush and the teacher looks at you impatiently.

"Wha-what poem are we on?" you asked sheepishly.

" _The White Rose,"_ by John Boyle O'Reilly," replied Jongho softly.

"Well, since you know where we are at Jongho, would you mind reading it out loud so that Y/N can think of an interpretation for it in the meantime?" said your teacher matter-of-factly.

Jongho cleared his throat and the rest of the class laughed. He read,

"The red rose whispers of passion, and the white rose breathes of love;

O, the red rose is a falcon, and the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud with a flush on its petal tips;

for the love that is purest and sweetest has a kiss of desire on the lips."

You looked up and you saw Jongho staring at you. He looked into your eyes at first and then lowered them to your lips. In a daze, you suddenly responded with, "He wants to kiss me." You said _that_ out loud.

"Who wants to kiss who?!" asked your teacher.

"The narrator!" you almost screamed out. "Please elaborate and mind your volume please," said your teacher. You sat there in silence, awestruck with what you just said. Jongho gave you a small smile and turned back forward.

"Well," you begin to blurt out, "Each rose represents a desire that the narrator would like with-- I guess their lover? Or their significant other at least. The red rose is passion. The white rose represents pure, innocent love... so like the honeymoon stages of a relationship? Then he contrasts them by using the birds, a falcon is rough and dangerous--while the dove itself is peaceful and calm. But at the same time the cream-white rosebud brings out the most innocent of desires in a relationship-- a kiss..." your voice gave out on the last word.

You wondered how a kiss with Jongho will feel as your teacher compliments your analysis of the poem. The class soon ends and you start picking up your books. You turned back around and saw a note placed on your desk. You stare at it for a minute and your hand starts shaking as you reach for it. Hoping it's not another hate note, you slowly unfold the carefully folded square.

"I do," it read and your head shot up as your heart began to race. You look at the door and you see Jongho looking at you. You inhale sharply and quickly looked away. Your face was burning up and when you finally managed to put your backpack on correctly he was gone. You got out to the hallway and you see nobody walking around. The bell rang. _Great,_ you thought to yourself, _I'm late to class._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise you the chapters get longer after awhile :)

You avoided Jongho for the rest of the day. You only had that one class with him, but for some reason, you kept seeing him everywhere. Each corner you went around, he was there with his friends laughing. Going up the stairs and down the stairs—you saw him. The first time going up the stairs your hands touched. He looked back at you and smiled. As you went down the stairs to math class, you felt a hand go over yours and you saw him staring at you intently. The third time you avoided the railing so you wouldn't accidentally touch his hand. He noticed and pouted at you.

At the end of the day you were at your locker. You were switching out the books you needed to take home with the ones you didn't need when you heard a soft, "Hey," come from behind you. You recognized the voice right away, and you briefly stopped moving. Your eyes widen a bit before you turned around to face Jongho. All the students in the hallway were looking at you two. Everyone knew who Jongho was, he was just so popular. Despite his popularity, he was very shy, so he only kept a small circle of friends. He was sweet and pleasant to everyone, but getting inside his friend group was HARD. This will be the gossip of the week!

You stared at him incredibly flustered but you whispered a quick, "Oh, hi." He gave you a smile, "I was very impressed with your analysis in class today. I was wondering if maybe you could tutor me?"

"You want me to tutor you? Aren't you a straight-A student?" you blurted out.

"Yes, I am. But there is always room for improvement and I always work hard to be the very best," Jongho replied. The entire hallway was still looking at you guys. You looked to the left and right and felt everyone's eyes on you. You felt the heat in your cheeks and you began to panic a little. You closed your locker and you replied to him without looking at him, "I-I actually don't think I will have time to tutor you. I'm sorry." You walked away quickly without looking back, embarrassed that so many people witnessed that.

You were walking out of the school when you saw someone you never wanted to see again. Your ex-boyfriend, Antony. After you dumped him, he made sure to make your life a living hell. Antony was also popular in school, but he was a jock. Jongho has a closed circle due to shyness, but Antony had a closed circle due to judgmental reasons. One either had to be very pretty or very athletic to be part of their circle. You were the former— but now he made sure that no one asks you out on a date or even be your friend or else they'll suffer the consequence of being turned into a loser.

There was no way to avoid them and you tried to move quickly past him and his friends before they noticed it was you. But as soon as you rounded the corner they found you. Antony went up to you and begin to push and verbally harass you.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Y/N. Why do you even bother to still come to school where you have no friends? Did you like those notes I left you?" he said as he stood in front of you not letting you get by. "Please, Antony! Just leave me alone," you finally looked up and met his eye line, begging him to just let you go. "I don't think so, Y/N," he said as he raised his hand to stroke your cheek. You trembled at his touch, remembering the reason why you broke up with him.

"Is Antony bothering you, Y/N?" you heard a voice say. You looked over your shoulder to see Jongho, decked out in his famous leather jacket and looking absolutely pissed off. You felt Antony wrapped his arm around your shoulders as he answered, "Of course I'm not bothering her!" He squeezed you into a hug, but you didn't hug him back. Antony smiles wickedly at him, "Why don't you just run along pretty boy?"

"I don't think I will," replied Jongho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho stands up for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind you this fic was one of my beginner fics, so it's a bit shaky!

Antony and Jongho stared at each other, totally pissed off at the other. You stared at them in awe-- why are they acting this way? Jongho is sticking up for you, and you never thought someone as beautiful as he would. Antony stepped forwards towards him, and Jongho did the same. Your heart pounding in your chest, you stepped forward in front of Jongho. Antony smirked at you as you raised your arm-- as if your dangling arm would protect Jongho from harm. Jongho touched by your tiny sacrifice took a step back to give you some space, he knew from the railing situation that you didn't want to be touched by him.

"Antony, that is enough. I don't need you to bully me all the time. Grow up," you calmly said.

"Is Jongho your new boyfriend, Y/N? He is pathetic, he's not even hot-- ask any girl their opinion of him. You definitely downgraded from me," he replied angrily.

"You are disgusting! I'm ashamed to even have dated you," you turned around to face Jongho. His eyes looked sad, you remember what you always overheard girls saying about him. He is talented, but they wish he was more handsome, more outgoing, etc, etc. Even before Jongho started talking to you it always angered you to hear people say that he is not enough. You don't know what overcame you, but you just wanted to make him feel wanted. So you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"You are way hotter, way more talented, and way better than him," you whispered to him. Then you kissed his mouth. He deepened the kiss and you felt his strong arms around your waist. You realized what you were doing and opened your eyes quickly. You tore from his embrace and raised your hand to your mouth. You turned to look at Antony, who looked absolutely LIVID. He lunged towards you and you fell back to the ground. Jongho stepped in front of you and sucker-punched him right in the jaw. Antony was knocked out instantly and fell to the ground. He didn't get up right away, and a teacher was called for help. Jongho walked to you and offered his hand to help you up. You accepted it and he pulled you into an embrace.

"I am so sorry," he said softly burying his face into your neck. You raised your arms and stopped, wondering what it would mean if you hugged him back. You felt his warm breath on you, your heartbeat quicken as he kept hugging you tighter and tighter. You knew he wanted you to accept his hug. You finally lowered your arms and put your head beside his.

"Why are you apologizing Jongho? You saved my life! That coward was going to hit me," he let go of you and rubbed your arms. "I just couldn't stand by. If he were to hurt you, I would kill him," his eyes were dark and full of worry when he said that.

"Mr. Jongho Choi," a teacher suddenly appeared in front of us. "I think you should follow me to the principal's office. You too Y/N."

You stared at each other before you reluctantly followed the teacher back into school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there!

You found yourself sitting down next to Jongho in the principal's office. You couldn't manage to make eye contact with him since the kiss you gave him kept replaying in your head. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him keep turning to look at you. He didn't know what to say to you and his shyness kept overcoming him. The door opened and you both looked back, the principal came in and sat down by her desk. Her hands clasped together and she took a deep breath.

"Jongho and Y/N, two of the best students in my office. Jongho-- you are well regarded by your classmates, have straight As, and participate in school activities. The only other reason you have been in my office before has been to accept awards and for me to congratulate you on your endeavors. I am extremely disappointed to have you here under disciplinary purposes. Y/N, academically speaking you excel in every class you've had. I may not know you personally, but my colleagues have said good things about you. Now, I believe that you are the cause of this entire situation, right?" she said looking down through her glasses.

"It wasn't my entire fault-- per se. Antony started to bother me and he tried to hit me, twice. I was only able to avoid being hit thanks to Jongho," you said. The principal nodded her head, she took her glasses off and pressed two fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"Jongho can you tell me your version of the story please?" she said with pressed lips.

"It went down exactly like how Y/N said. As I was leaving school, I heard Antony saying very negative things about Y/N. I got upset since no one should take that way to another human being. He began to insult me and then Y/N stood up for me, which I appreciated a lot," here he look at you and gave you a tiny smile. "Because of that, Antony decided to try and hit her. That's when I put myself between her and Antony and punched him. That's it to the story."

"The behavior displayed today is not the behavior that the school condones. I have contacted both of your parents and they will be here to pick you up shortly. You will be suspended for a week," and with that, she got up and left the room. We both let out a deep breath at the same time. You looked up to him and you saw him smiling at you.

"Jongho why are you happy about this? My parents are going to kill me," you cover your face with your hands as tears threaten to come out.

You felt two warm hands over your own and you found yourself face to face with Jongho. "Don't worry honey, if you explain the situation to your parents I'm sure they'll understand," he brought your hands down to your lap. You couldn't stop looking into his eyes, but then you realized he called you honey. You quickly let go of his hands.

"Ah, why are you calling me honey? I know we kissed and all-- but you don't have to be friendly with me just because of that," you quickly said. He raised his eyebrows, surprised that this bothered you. He remembered how skittish you were when he touched your hand on the railing and the hesitation to hug him back after the fight.

"I'm sorry-- If it makes you uncomfortable I will stop. But, I hope you know that I will do anything to be able to call you that... and more," he said as he stared at the floor in embarrassment and quickly looking back up to make sure you know that he was serious about it. The door opened again and your parents walked in. Your mom rushed towards you, hugging you tightly and running her hands from your head to your shoulders.

"Baby are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are you bruised? Do we need to press charges? Oh, sweetie, thank God you are okay!" your mom said kissing your head. You quickly explained that Jongho saved your life, and your mom was so moved she began to cry. She rushed to him and hugged him, not knowing how to react Jongho just stood there. After she hugged him, he bowed profusely and said that it was okay.

"Please, why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night? It would be an honor for me to have you there," she said.

"I will gladly be there," he said as he looked at you sweetly. Your face turned red, and you cover it with one hand. You started to get worried about dinner. Will he be making you blush like this all the time?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've dragged to post!

It was already six o'clock and you didn't know what to wear. All-day long Jongho and you were messaging each other nonstop. You didn't know how you clicked with each other so quickly. It must of been the kiss. The kiss was so magical, so sweet and his embrace was just so warm. The butterflies in your stomach wouldn't stop fluttering, and even if this dinner was with your mom, you couldn't help but think this was some sort of date. You heard your phone buzzing on top of your drawer. You picked it up and smiled. 

_Choi Jongho - My hero_ lit up the screen. 

_What are you doing right now?_

_I'm trying to figure out what to wear tonight._

_Oh :( You got a hot date?_

_It's not a date if my mom is present lol_

_Who's the lucky guy who gets to spend the afternoon with two lovely ladies?_

_As if you didn't know!_

_:) I know I'm super lucky. Hey... don't worry about what you are going to wear. Anything you wear would look amazing on you._

You couldn't help but blush. He was so sweet to you and you couldn't handle that. You thought back to how Antony would treat you in your past relationship. He was nice in front of people, almost loving to you. But when you and him were alone, all havoc broke loose. You shook your head and tried your best to forget those painful memories. 

_How are you so sweet? Everything you do makes my heart skip a beat._

_I'm not like this to just anyone Y/N. I don't normally show my feelings. Maybe it's because we're texting--- maybe it's easier for me to say things through a screen than in person. You make me want to sing... I'm scared that when we are in person I won't make you feel this way._

You raised an eyebrow. Jongho was being so raw and transparent with you. You've never met someone like him before. You smiled to yourself, you knew that if he were to ask you out you would say yes. 

_Jongho... I can't wait to see you later. It might be a bit awkward at first but I'm sure we'll get used to it after a while._

_SO you will tutor me then? haha_

_I think I owe it to you._

You jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Eyes widening you realized that Jongho was probably texting you as he was making his way to your house. You were wearing your at-home clothes, a lavender tank top and white shorts. You hurried to the door of your bedroom where you opened it just a bit to see who it was. You heard your mom greet Jongho and you saw her embrace him tightly. 

"You know why don't you go get Y/N, she's still upstairs. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," your mom said to Jongho sweetly. He nodded and went up the stairs. You panicked and close the door rather loudly. You didn't know what to do and you ran around the room trying to hide the mess you had. You heard a soft knocking at your door and you spun to face it. 

"Come in," you said rather shakily. You looked down to your outfit. You cursed as you should have prioritized putting on something less revealing. 

"Y/N," Jongho was staring at you. He couldn't help but noticed how much skin you were revealing and tried his best to keep his eyes on your face. "Um, do you want me to go?" he started to turn around but you stopped him. 

"Is that a rose?" you asked him, your heartbeat quickening as you notice the color of it. 

"But I send you a cream-white rosebud with a flush on its petal tips," Jongho recited softly as he stepped closer to you. 

"For the love that is purest and sweetest Has a kiss of desire on the lips," you whispered back softly. He had reached you and he was twirling a strand of your hair in his hand. Your eyes met and he bite his lip. He closed the gap and he pressed his lips softly unto your mouth. He broke the kiss and caressed your cheek with a small smile on his face. 

"Y/N. Will you be my girlfriend?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal space can be a huge issue

"Y/N. Will you be my girlfriend?" Jongho asked. He was still caressing your cheek with one hand. His nearness brought you so much warmth, and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Jongho, I barely know you!" you smiled brightly. His smile faded away, and he hid his face into your neck. You closed your eyes and placed your head on top of his. Why was he so adorably cute? Jongho nuzzled your neck softly, his warm breath grazing your skin.

"So are you rejecting me?" he said quietly, squeezing you harder. He didn't want to let you go if this was the last time he will ever hug you.

"For now," you began. You thought for a moment before you continued your answer. "For now, yes. But only because I want to make sure that we like each other, for each other. This fight thing has pushed us together, but I want to make sure we actually like each other." Jongho lifted his head off your neck and gave you an intense stare.

"Y/N, I do like you. I have for a long time. I'm not good at expressing my feelings. I'm sorry I've taken so long to tell you," Jongho said. You stared intently into his eyes, should you tell him about your crush on him? No, you couldn't-- it would be too embarrassing.

"And here I thought you've never noticed me before," you replied. Jongho's eyebrows shot up, and he looked at you, surprised.

"How can someone not notice you? You're absolutely stunning, baby girl," he grabbed your hand to twirl you. You laughed as he turned you around, but you tripped on your rug and lost your balance. Jongho caught you, but he lost his balance too and fell to the ground. Jongho made sure he fell first to cushion your fall, and you fell on top of him. Your face was red in embarrassment, but Jongho laughed so sweetly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. He ran his hand through your hair, and your embarrassment went away.

"Yes, I'm fine," you replied shyly. "We should head downstairs though. My mom is probably waiting for us to start dinner." You pushed off him, but he reached for your shoulders to stop you. You looked at him, confused, but then he wrapped his arms around your neck and pulled you close. He leaned in to kiss your mouth, but you quickly moved your head to the side-- making Jongho kiss the corner of your mouth and cheek.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I want to kiss you," Jongho said as he started to whine. You sat up and playfully hit his chest.

"When you're my boyfriend, you can kiss me all you want," you said, getting off of him. You walked to the closet to find something nice to wear to dinner.

"Good," Jongho said.

"Good?" you asked.

"Yes, you said when I am your boyfriend, I can kiss you. That means I will be your boyfriend eventually," he smirked as he got up and plopped himself on top of your bed. You turned to look at him. He was so cute, he wearing a white button-up shirt and tan slacks-- He looked amazing. You shook your head and tried not to get distracted by Jongho. You focused back on your clothes, and you decided to wear your favorite outfit, which was a dark blue peplum dress that hit right above the knees. You took it out and extended in front of you so that Jongho can see.

"Do you like it?" you asked him.

"I haven't seen you wear that dress in a long time," Jongho responded. You brought the dress down and eyed Jongho curiously.

"What do you mean?" you asked. Jongho's cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment. He spun the rose he gave you in his hand and examined it carefully.

"You wore this dress to the school dance, didn't you? When you were still dating him," Jongho said the word him a bit too angrily. Your eyes grew wide in shock-- has Jongho been noticing you for a long time? You stared at him awestruck, and he finally looked up to find you staring at him like that. He quickly stood up, "I hope that doesn't make you feel weird, I just remembered how beautiful you looked that night. I was so jealous of Antony, he got to call you his."

"Weren't you dating someone at that time?" you asked him. You suddenly had a flashback of that night. Jongho was performing the official song of the dance, a beautiful slow ballad. Everyone was surprised he brought a date since he normally never did.

"Yes, I was. She moved away to a different state though," he replied. You gave him a small smile and went into your bathroom to change. After you changed and fixed your hair you went out to meet him.

"Are you ready for the worst night of your life?" you asked him. Taken aback by your comment, Jongho threw you a glance.

"My mom is a little, you know... Psychotic," you explained to him. He laughed and offered his arm. You linked arms with him and walked downstairs to kitchen, hoping that it will be a normal dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho asks Y/N a special question.

"My mom is a little, you know... Psychotic," you explained to him. He laughed and offered his arm. You linked arms with him and walked downstairs to the kitchen, hoping that it will be a normal dinner. 

Once downstairs, your mom was cooking still. She looked up with tired, bright eyes-- and her smile widened when she noticed your arms link. She clapped her hands enthusiastically, and her smile widened. 

"Oh, you two are adorable!" She exclaimed. Your mom rushed towards you and held your face in her hands. "Baby, why aren't you wearing makeup? We have a _guest_!" 

"It's okay, Mrs. Y/LN. She is stunning with or without makeup," Jongho stated. Your mom, still holding your cheeks, looked at Jongho with admiration. Her eyes got watery, and she wiped her eyes so that the tears threatening to spill wouldn't fall out. 

"Oh, you are so charming, Jongho. My daughter is so lucky to have you, and I hope she has expressed her gratitude about the incident." At this moment, your mother looked at you sternly, and you looked down in embarrassment. "You saved my daughter, and I don't know how even to repay you! I hope that this dinner is sufficient. Please, feel free to visit this house whenever you like--You have a home here now." She had grabbed Jonghos' strong arms by now, and she embraced him tightly. Jongho looked a bit uncomfortable at the hugs he was receiving, so you quickly changed the subject. 

"Mom, don't you smell something burning?" you asked. Your mom sniffed the air, but she shook her head in disagreement. 

"No, I don't. But, dinner isn't quite ready, since dessert is still in the oven. Why don't you guys stay in the living room, and I'll come to get you guys when it's ready," she said, smiling. She rushed back into the kitchen, and then you were alone with Jongho again. 

"Are you okay? My mom is a hugger, and sometimes she doesn't realize that people need personal space, you know?" you told Jongho. He gave you a tiny smile while nodding. 

"It's okay. I know your mom means well. I'm just not used to it," Jongho replied. 

"Not used to--? What? Hugs?" you raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

"Affection," Jongho replied. You froze as you were walking to sit on the couch, and you turned around to look at him. His shyness came back, and he looked down to his feet; he was doing his best to not look at you. Why was he so sweet? Everything he did enamored you more and more. You knew that if he tried to kiss you again-- you would let him. After you sat down on the couch, Jongho decided to sit next to you. He sat way too close to you, so you scooted a bit over to sit comfortably. Jongho scooted closer to you after that, and you scooted further down the couch. The a game of cat and mouse started as Jongho slid down the couch after you, and each time he moved to sit closer to you, he would make sure your knees touched. Flustered with his actions, you stood up to the recliner chair, and you knew he wouldn't be able to sit next to you there. 

"Why are you running away from me, Y/N?" Jongho ask. "I thought you like being around me." Jongho was pouting at this point, and you looked at him in agony. 

"Oh my gosh, don't look at me like that," you said as you face grew warmer. He pouted again. 

"Like what?" Jongho said, and he walked closer to the recliner chair. He sat at the armrest, and then he slid down with his arms extended to scoop you up into his lap. "Like what?" he repeated, pouting in front of your face. You inhaled sharply. His face was so close to you, and you knew what he was aiming for. 

"Jongho! Y/N! Dinner is ready!" your mom yelled from the kitchen. You quickly got off his lap, and you crossed the living room in two strides. 

"Are you ready to eat, Jongho?" you asked him with a red face. Jongho nodded and got off the recliner. He walked up to you, and he lifted your chin with his finger. 

"Are you ready to fall in love with me, Y/N?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!

"Are you ready to eat, Jongho?" you asked him with a red face. Jongho nodded and got off the recliner. He walked up to you, and he lifted your chin with his finger.

"Are you ready to fall in love with me, Y/N?" You unconsciously bit your lip, and took a step back. Jongho looked shyly to your lips but kept his distance.

"I hope one day you'll allow me to steal as many kisses as I want from you," Jongho said. There was no way your face couldn't get any redder, so you quickly turn your back and walked in through the door. Once in the kitchen, you helped your mom with serving the plates. You placed Jongho's plate in front of him, and he kept his dark velvet brown eyes on you as you moved through the kitchen.

"So Jongho, tell me about you," your mom asked. Jongho snapped his face forward to face your mom. He gave her a charming smile before answering. 

"Well, I do sports, and I sing a little sometimes," Jongho started.

"A little? You mean a lot! Jongho is always the star in every musical and plays we have. He's truly really talented mom," you said. 

"You've seen me in the plays and musicals?" Jongho asked you, surprised.

"Of course I have, Jongho! I've seen them all," you responded, smiling. He gave you a thoughtful look before your mom interrupted you guys again.

"I'll go check on dessert," she said. The way Jongho was staring at you was so intense. You've never seen anyone stare at you before, in pure admiration. Jongho's eyes shone brightly, twinkling like stars.

"What?" you finally asked. 

"I don't know. It just seems like there a connection between us. A link that runs way back when," Jongho said, trying to hide his smile. "I think we've been keeping an eye for each other for a long time."

"No," you shook your head in disagreement, "I mean yes. I've always thought you were cute, and I went to every social event because of my ex..." 

"What are you kids talking about?" your mom suddenly said.

"Oh, nothing mom, just stuff from school. We were talking about how unfair our suspension is. Antony only got a one-day suspension, and we got more," you said. 

"That Antony! He definitely didn't deserve you, honey. I'm glad you're dating Jongho now. He is the perfect gentleman," she said. She had placed the apple pie in the middle of the table and had the tub of ice cream beside it.

"Mom!" you said, giving her a threatening look. "We're not dating, you know."

"Not yet, anyway. Ow!" Jongho exclaimed as you kicked him under the table. He pouted so sweetly at you that you instantly regretted hurting him. You huffed and got off your chair, stomping up the stairs to your room. You got to your room and started to close the door behind you when Jongho slid his arm in to prevent the door from shutting.

"Jongho, please," you pleaded. Jongho backed down and allowed you to shut the door in front of him. You threw yourself facedown on top of your bed, arms hiding your face. You heard Jongho knocked softly at the door. "

Y/N, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," you said, muffled by your bed covers.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No," you said.

"Why not?"

"Jongho... don't you know?

"I don't. Help me understand, baby."

"Don't call me that! It's just-- It's that... I can't say it."

"Do you want me to come in there so I can help you to figure it out?"

"No. You're the reason I am like this right now." Silence. 

"Did I hurt you, Y/N?

"No, you just make me feel so nervous whenever I'm around you, you know." More silence. 

"Please... Please let me in?" You finally got up and opened the door to Jongho. He instantly grabbed you and pulled you into a hug.

"Thank you. I know how you feel, I know you're scared, and I'm not the best person, but I want you to know that I will treat you right--not only like a princess but with respect and dignity. Please, let me be the person you lean on when you need someone. Let me love you, Y/N." Jongho kissed the top of your head, then your forehead, and made his way down to your mouth. You allowed him to kiss you as you shivered with every kiss he gave you. You sighed loudly as you buried your face to his chest. 

"You win, Jongho. I'll be yours, but promise me you'll only be mine?" you asked.

He kissed your mouth again and nodded his head. 

"Only yours, baby," Jongho said.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated ☺️


End file.
